There are many tooth malocclusion conditions which are correctable through orthodontic treatment. Some of these conditions include incisal spacing, overjet, overbite, incisal crowding, tooth rotation and improper jaw relations. Metal bands and wires are often used in the permanent dentition stage to provide the desired correction. Thermoplastic removable positioners or appliances are also available such as those disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,944; 4,919,612; 3,848,335; and 3,939,598.
These removable appliances are typically provided with tooth sockets each for receiving therein one of the individual's teeth for guiding and directing the tooth into a proper occlusal position. Such appliances are therefore selected by measuring the individual's mouth and teeth and matching the appropriate sized appliance having the appropriate tooth socket sizes and spacing.
It would be an improvement in the art if a removable appliance were provided capable of fitting a variety of mouth and tooth sizes and which could therefore be used to initially guide and direct the erupting permanent incisors and other teeth into an individual's mouth to a desirable occlusal condition. In some cases, after an individual's teeth have erupted, it would also be an improvement in the art if an appliance were provided to correct problems with the permanent teeth and to retain these teeth in proper condition.
Custom made devices for preventing sleep apnea, snoring, bruxism and for use as athletic mouthguards require custom modification and are extremely expensive. A device which would perform these functions, accommodate many mouth and tooth sizes and yet still fit an individual properly would be a significant improvement in the art.